Many ways to say I love you
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: Chris x Jill drabbles in different universes - games, anime's, etc! Humour, fantasy, mystery, romance - you name it! Example: two first drabbles - Tekken V and Soul Eater style!
1. For you

Ohaio, Daitsu here! ^ ^ I'm not dead, if that's what you've thought! I'm still here! Although I'm lacking the ability of finishing my stories... Oi. *Facepalm* I'm such an idiot -_- Well, nevertheless, here's... Somekind of a series of drabbles about... Yes, Chris x Jill drabbles, desu! ^ ^ I just love this pairing, well, you already know... I've had this idea after watching the 22 episode of Soul Eater - who the hell knows why... Why not write drabbles about "how Chris and Jill got to know each other's feelings". Yep, I'm such a baka -_- I know xDDDDD But, I decided to give it a try... I'm not as cool as others here in finishing stories... Pfft. But I'm still me and that's pretty logical, and... And... I'm again acting dumb and you're already probably tired of my rambling -_- So here are my C x J drabbles. Warning: they're not connected in the least with each other and are built by my imagination! Can be crossovered with Harry Potter, different anime's, other games... Wichever I feel like. Of course, I can stay somewhat canon... Well, let's cut the creap - I hore you'll like it! ^ ^

Okay... Let's rock! (c) Dante xD**  


* * *

**

_#1._

_Name: For you  
Universe: Soul Eater (anime)  
Characters: Chris and Jill, mention of Claire and Steve  
Genre: Romance/whatever else you can put here, dammit...  
A little intro: For the ones non-anime guys here, let me explain... There is... Death City, somewhere. In this city is a special school called Shibusen where young technicians and they're partners, who happen to be their weapons, are studying. The goal is to collect 99 Kishin (things who illegaly try to eat humans souls, that isn't allowed) souls and one witch soul and become a Death Scythe, the ultimate weapon of the Shinigami-sama, or the Grim Reaper. Pretty good, huh? So, Jill is the technician and Chris is the weapon. Enjoy! ^ ^_

* * *

"So, Jill, can you feel the kishin?" - Chris asked casually, throwing his hands behind his neck carelessly. Jill glanced at him, frowning.

"Uh... No. Sorry" - she mumbled.

"What are you apologizing for? - Chris stopped, looking at her with an amused grin. - What's it with you lately?" - he asked, curious.

Jill's frown deepened and she quickly walked past him, gigving only a hmph" in responce.

"Nothing, baka. I'm just worried about the battle techique" - she answered, not even glancing at her partner.

"The battle technique... Oi" - Chris chuckled, scratching his head confusedly, swallowing.

"You never think about it, but someone has to do it, right?" - Jill said sternly.

"Oi... R-right" - Chris smiled, as if apologizing for something.

Suddenly, Jill's expression became concerned.

"Chris, weapon mode!"

"Roger!" - there was light, and Chris rapidly transformed into a scythe.

The shadow from behind the corner that was bothering Jill for already several seconds suddenly became much more clear - and then it came into her view, an ugly monster, that is called Kishin.

The monster looked horrible, saliva dropping from it's sharp, rotten teeth, his body filthy an disgusty, but Valentine was already used to see such monsters. Her facial features hardened, her eyes glistening in the light of the lamp.

"I'm a Shibusen student and I came her to take your soul" - she said. The Kishin growled and attacked immediately, launching himself at her.

Jill jumped to the right, raised her scythe and threwg an attack at Kishin. The Kishin hissed, and flew forward, and was about to turn to her when a ray of lie cut the darkness - and the creature yelled in pain and hatred, it's body dissapearing. Only the round ball that was the soul of a poor human it killed some time ago landed right on Chris's palm, who already transformed back.

As Chris ate the soul, licking his lips in enjoyment, Jill coughed uneasily.

"Hey, Chris... - the technician breathed out cool evening air. - Are souls tasty?"

Redfield thought a little, then answered, hiding his hands in the pockets of his hoody:

"You know, they're quite tateless, untill they reach your throat... Then you get this unbelivble feeling. I can't describe it well, I'm afraid, though..."

Jill bowed her head not saying anything, her eyes half closed.

Suddenly, Chris's expression changed into the one of horror. Before Jill could understand something, she saw something rush at her; she already had no time to yell to Chris about transformation. She saw kishin's sharp claws reach to her throat...

She shut her eyes and waited for her painful death; that, however, never came. She felt someone's blood spill on her, but it wasn't her's...

"Chris!"

"A weapon... Should die for it's technician... If it's necessary..." - words from lessons at Shibusen appeared in her mind. She never thought it was possible, nor did she consider it was serious and true...

"CHRIS!"

Blood spilled from his big diagonal wound; Redfield fell on the ground like a potato sack.

Jill fell on the knees beside him, her arms wrapping around his lifeless form. She already forgot about another Kishin, that was already taken care of, however...

"Chris... Chris!"

Redfield opened his misty eyes, Jill's face coming into his view. Ghost of a smile crossed his blodied lips; his hand found his way to her cheek. Jill just stared at him, wide-eyes, tears collecting already in her blue orbs.

"Why did you have to do this, you, you idiot!?" - she nearly yelled, trails of salty water running down to her chin and falling onto Chris's bloodied shirt.

"Because... A wepon... Should die if it's... Necessary... For it's weilder..." - he somehow managed to say. Jill shook her head furiously.

"No, Chris, no, no, you, you..."

"It's okay, Jill. I'm alright..." - it was a stupid thing to say in his condition, but it also was the only thing that came into his mind.

"Don't say such stupid things! I'm not blind! You're injured, I have to take you to the hospital wing, you baka, baka..."

Her eyes widened even more when she felt his lips on her's; he smiled faintly one last time and fell into unconciousnes.

"Chris... NO CHRIS! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" - Jill yelled. But he already couldn't hear her.

Someone's chuckle could be heard from behind.

"Pfft. He'll live; that's my brother, alright. He had injuries worse" - she turned her head slightly and saw Claire, her weapon Steve standing right beside her. Judging by the look on Steve's face he wasn't that sure in it, but he wisely decided not to voice his opinion.

Claire walked to them and kneeled beside her she touched his forehead, he hummed something and clicked her tongue.

"He'll be alright, I can tell you that much. Of course, Rebecca'll patch him back in Shibusen, but when he waked up I'm gonna give him a nice Claire chop..."

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" - Jill asked, worry clearly heard in her voice. Claire smiled slightly.

"That's Chris we'll talking about. One day he's destinied to become a Death Scythe, how can he die?"

Jill couldn't argue with that.

"..."

"Hey, I thought you said I was to become the greatest Death Scythe of all the times!" - yelled Steve on the background. Claire snorted.

"Shut up honey, it was in the bedroom, two weeks ago and not true." - Steve facepalmed himself soundly. Hearing Claire's words, Jill blushed a little and suddenly thought, that it was certainly a good thing Chris was unconcious.

Steve surely would've been dead now.


	2. What the hell!

_#2_

_Name: What the Hell!  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: J x C  
Universe: Tekken 5  
A/N: Oka-ay, so in the Tekken 5 game (that I was able to play at my friends house on her PS2 console) there's an Asuka Kazama ending, after you beat the final boss. It's a very funny ending with a sprinkling of romance, and here's my interpretation on it... With Chris and Jill! I've decided to set it after the battle with Wesker... For example, let it be this way... Jill beat him, and Chris fell unconcious after one of the blows from Wesker... Well, something like that. I'll leave it to your imagination, dzo to ^ ^ _  


* * *

As Wesker dissapeared in lava, Jill ran to her partner, who was lying unconcious on the rough ground, his face relaxed and it seemed as though he was dead...

"Oh, no... And now, no one's here..." - Jill turned her head to the right, then to the left. Indeed, no one was around, and surely no help would come this fast...

"What should I do..." - Jill held unconsios Chris in her small arms, thinking about what to do. So deep in thoughts, she didn't even realise he opened his eyes.

"What... Where am I..." - Chris started to stir and unconciously pushed a little too hard on her; as she was standing on her knees, the result was quite predictable - she fell.

"Ow!"

And Chris's face landed right between her breasts. Uh-oh, what an accident.

Both were too shocked and stunned to do anything; they layed in such a pose for like a minute or too...

The sound of a little falling rock only disturbed the dead silence.

As Chris stood up, he wildly started to look around. Jill blushed, first looking to the side and then at him, wide eyes.

"What are you doing?.." - she asked in a weak voice. Chris just continued to look around with a dumb expression.

"What am I doing? Where am I?"

Jill's expression became a determined one; she stood up, her right hand forming into a fist.

"Don't pretend like you don't understand, you pervert!"

And with these words she screamed out she landed a strong hit on Chris; he flew in the air and collided with the nearby boulder, falling on the ground once again.

"Pfft! I give up!" - Jill said, walking away angirly.

"What's it with her?" - Chris stared dumbfounded at his partner walking away. Another little rock fell right on his head, startling him.

Girls these days.


End file.
